


Shall I Give In?

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: CMAIF Additional Scene, Catch Me As I Fall Additional Scene, F/M, Marriage, Pleasant Surprise, Unexpected Relationship, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion one shot to Catch Me as I Fall. At Katniss and Peeta's wedding, they stumble upon a very unexpected interaction between their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Give In?

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene came to me as I finished up CMAIF. I know Effie/Conrad was a bit of a shock. This one shot gets its title from the same song as Catch Me As I Fall, Whisper by Evanescence. I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta pulled Katniss close. "I can't believe I finally got you to marry me." He said with a laugh.

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I think the miracle is that we got it over with before anyone caused a big scene."

"It's still pretty early." He looked around the room. "Sam's behaving himself."

"I think it helps that his girlfriend keeps him on a tight leash."

Peeta laughed. "Yeah."

Katniss ran her hand over Peeta's back. "I want to cut the cake so we can get to the hotel."

He grinned and kissed her deeply. "What do you want to do at the hotel?"

"Probably sleep." She laughed. "But I could be convinced to do other things." She bit her lip and winked.

He laughed and leaned her against the nearest wall. "Then let me convince you."

His mouth made contact with hers again and his hands started roving over the lacy bodice of her dress. As his fingers made their way over her exposed skin, someone walked over and cleared her throat.

Prim stood there in her green bridesmaid dress with her hands on her hips. "Everyone wants to eat cake and hear toasts and you two are over here trying to start the wedding night early." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Katniss laughed and grabbed Peeta's hand, pulling him after her as she followed her sister.

Landon hurried over. "Not to worry you guys or anything, but I can't find Dad or Iris."

Peeta glanced around the reception all and didn't see sight of them. Then he heard a giggle that sounded very much like his mother-in-law. He stepped into the hall and looked around a large flower arrangement.

Katniss followed his gaze and gasped, her hand flew to her mouth.

Conrad and Iris stood in the shadows, their mouths locked. Iris held Conrad's lapels tightly in her fists and he gently cradled her close to his chest.

Peeta was the first one to find his voice. "Dad?"

Conrad and Iris sprang apart and looked guiltily at their children. Prim, Landon, and Sam were behind the newlyweds. Conrad opened and closed his mouth several times, no words came out.

Iris swallowed. "Isn't it about time for the cake?"

"An explanation first would be nice." Katniss said.

Peeta squeezed his wife's hand. "Is this for real?"

After a short hesitation, Conrad stepped back toward Iris and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up at him with a smile, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I think so." He said.

Landon bent over in the middle and started laughing hysterically. The rest of the group gathered, Iris letting go last. She pressed her eyes into Conrad's shoulder and then stepped away. She wrapped an arm around Prim's shoulders.

"Cake time?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Prim said.

Landon added, "And then we can start planning the next wedding, right?"

Sam smiled. "Iris is definitely better than Effie."

"So when _is_ the wedding?" Peeta asked.

Conrad clapped him on the shoulder. "Knock it off, Peanut. Today is your day."

Peeta chuckled and pulled Katniss into the middle of the room. He looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention. He bent his new wife back and kissed her like in the movies. Everyone cheered.


End file.
